Flounder (Dumbo)
Flounder's movie Spoof of "Dumbo" It appeared on YouTube on 10 Apr 2018. Cast * Dumbo - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Timothy Q. Mouse - Timon (The Lion King) * Mrs. Jumbo - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Casey Junior - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) * The Ringmaster - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Mr. Stork - Pingu's Father (Pingu) * Elephant Matriarch - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Elephant Catty - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Elephant Giddy - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Elephant Prissy - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * The Storks - Themselves * Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Kangaroo - Kanga and Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Zebra - Zebras (The Lion King) * Giraffe - Giraffes (The Lion King) * Camel - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Monkey - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Gorilla - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Tiger - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Hippopotamus - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) * Ostrich - Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Hyena - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess (The Aristocats) * Lion - Mufasa and Sarabi (The Lion King) * Roustabout Men - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Smitty the Bully - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Ringmaster's Guards - Rhino Guards and Wolf Archers (Robin Hood) * Joe the Janitor - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Clowns - Pingg, Pingo, the Strikers, Bandar-log and the Hyenas (Pingu, The Jungle Book, The Lion King) * Pink Elephants - Various Animals * Jim Crow - Genie (Aladdin) * Preacher Crow - Zazu (The Lion King) * Fat Crow - Friend Owl (Bambi) * Straw Hat Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Glasses Crow - Iago (Aladdin) Scenes * Flounder (Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" * Flounder (Dumbo) part 2 - "Thomas Jr."/Mr. Penguin Brings a Delivery for Ariel * Flounder (Dumbo) part 3 - Flounder's Appearance * Flounder (Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" * Flounder (Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade * Flounder (Dumbo) part 6 - Flounder's Bath/Mother and Son Bond * Flounder (Dumbo) part 7 - Lucifer Makes Fun of Flounder/Ariel Goes Wild * Flounder (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Timon's Appearance * Flounder (Dumbo) part 9 - Timon Meet Flounder/Shere Khan's Idea * Flounder (Dumbo) part 10 - In Shere Khan's Tent * Flounder (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms * Flounder (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath * Flounder (Dumbo) part 13 - Flounder and the Funny Animals/Timon Almost Forgot * Flounder (Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" * Flounder (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Funny Animal Song"/Flounder Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket * Flounder (Dumbo) part 16 - "Wild Animals on Parade" * Flounder (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet the Genie and His Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" * Flounder (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life of Flounder/The Magic Feather * Flounder (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test * Flounder (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise)" Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Trailer # Fantasia 2000 Trailer # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Finding Nemo Trailer # A Bug's Life Trailer # Disneyland Paris 1997 Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo # Buena Visia Logo # Opening Credits Closing Previews (UK) # Father Noah's Ark Short # The Practical Pig Short # Three Orphan Kittens Short # Available Now on Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1997 Promo # Disney’s Sing Along Songs 1992 Promo Category:Flounder's Channel Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs